Hybrid Harry
by Tyxlaog
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter is saved by Lucian? What about when he becomes a Hybrid?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own neither Harry Potter nor Underworld. I am guessing that Underworld takes place in Budapest. This takes place before, during, and after the first Underworld movie.

_A few years ago, I learned of the war between the Vampires and the Lycans, also known as Werewolves. I was surprised when I first met a Werewolf that could change at will. I was even more surprised when I learned that the war was fought with Muggle weaponry. Naturally, as neither one of the two groups I wanted nothing to do with it. I just wanted to continue my magical education. Unfortunately, I wasn't so lucky. Let me tell you why._

_My story starts the summer after my fifth year at Hogwarts. A few weeks previous, I led a group of five of my friends into the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic to rescue my godfather, Sirius Black. It was a trap and we barely made it out until the Order of the Phoenix arrived to save us. It was there that my godfather died. It was there that I got possessed by Voldemort. It was shortly after that that I learned of the prophecy._

_I got sent back to my aunt and uncle's house for the summer. They had been warned by the Order to treat me kindly; they didn't listen. Just a week after I got there, my Uncle Vernon took me to Budapest and killed my owl Hedwig. After tossing a badly beaten me in an alleyway, Vernon drove away and left me there._

_This is where my story starts…_

Lucian was walking through the streets with the latest human they believed to be the heir of Corvinus; when he was an obese man throw what looked like a body into an alley near his home. Lucian hurried into the alley to see an incredibly beaten and bloody body. He placed the other body down and started searching for a pulse on the new body. He found a very light one.

Lucian gently picked him up and tossed the potential carrier over his shoulder and broke into a sprint to their medical area. He tossed the human on his shoulder off to the side. He placed the body that appeared to be a thirteen year old boy onto a medical table and started to wash off the blood on his body. It took over an hour just to clean the body for it to be ready to start sealing the wounds. Lucian hurried over to their fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"St. Mundgo's, England, Head Healer Smith," Lucian shouted before sticking his head in the fire, "Robert! I need your help over here in Budapest!"

"I'll be over in a moment Lucian!" the Healer Lucian fire called said as he began collect all of the potions he needed. As soon as he was ready he flooed over to the Lycan's hideout. When he saw the boy's body he practically threw Lucian out and shut the door behind him.

Lucian headed over to where they were testing Corvinus candidates to see his friend start sturring blood from the latest human.

"Negative," he said, "why were you so long in getting here?"

"Saving a human's life."

"Vampires?"

"No, Smith is healing him here."

"That bad?"

"Yep. The only clue as to who did it was the obese man that threw him into the alley I found him in."

Smith then walked in and said, "He'll be fine, he was fortunate that none of the wounds were magical, otherwise I might have taken too long in healing him. I also had to use up the Blood Replenishing potions I brought with me. He also has shown signs of possession."

"He's possessed?" Lucian asked.

"No although he was in the past month and he forced the possessor out. From what I could tell, it was in the last few weeks."

"Let's find out who he is when he wakes up," Lucian replied.

(The next day)

"Oh my aching head," Harry said as he sat up.

"I'm not surprised, considering the extent of the wounds you had received," a voice off to the side said. Harry looked toward the voice and saw a man that looked to be in his twenties with a little over shoulder length brown hair, full beard, and blue eyes.

"Who are you and where am I?"

"Forgive me, I am Lucian and you are in the Budapest home of the Lycans."

"I'm Harry Potter and what are Lycans?"

"Werewolves."

"How did I get here?"

"I found you and brought you here and I'm surprised that you aren't scared by the fact that I'm a Lycan."

"One of my friends is a werewolf."

"Does he accept the change?"

"No, why?"

"Because that makes the transformation more painful, and it takes longer for the werewolf to change at will."

"What do you mean 'change at will,' that isn't possible is it?"

Lucian laughed and tossed his shirt off before turning into his Werewolf form.

"Cool! I can't wait to tell Remus about this."

Lucian changed back to human then asked, "Harry, there is something I want to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"There is a war between Lycans and Vampires going on. Vampires have hunted Lycans almost to extinction."

"I get the idea, but I don't want to get involved. I am already in the middle of a war back in England. The war against Voldemort."

"I understand. But at least stay a while to make sure that your wounds have healed. I would feel better if you left for England after a week or so to garentee that your wounds are gone."

"Alright, I'll stay for a week."

"Also, do you mind if we take a blood sample to see if you received any infections?"

"Go ahead."

Lucian swabbed the inside of Harry's elbow, then took a syringe and drew out as much blood as the syringe would hold. He then walked away and gave the syringe to the Lycan testing blood to see if it is capable of becoming a hybrid. The Lycan put some of the blood into a beaker with another chemical and started stirring. The blood didn't mix with the other chemical but stayed together.

"Positive."

"Dimmit, he said that he didn't want anything to do with our war. I intend to respect his wishes but this may be our last chance. Keep looking for another carrier. Harry's capability may have been from the fact that he had been possessed."

"Alright, the next candidate is a man named David Vengor."

"I'll send Raze and Drango to get him."

(2 days later, full moon)

Harry was wandering around the Lycan's hideout after being released from bed earlier that afternoon. Lucian had given Harry permission to explore the hideout as long as he was back in the medical area by midnight. Harry walked around a corner and stopped as he saw one of the Lycans in werewolf form. When the Lycan turned around, Harry could tell that it didn't have control over his form. Harry turned and ran as the Lycan leaped at him.

"Lucian! Help!" Harry yelled as he ran.

The Lycan tackled Harry and bit his left shoulder as Harry fell. Before the Lycan could do anything else, another tackled it. Harry grasped his shoulder as he watched the two Lycans fight.

Harry got back up on his feet and started running. Soon he was on the streets and he slowed down and started walking. Harry kept walking through the streets and kept his bight wound covered with his shirt.

Unknown to Harry, he was being watched by a figure on a rooftop above him. The figure stepped of the roof and when he hit the ground he just stood up and started walking after Harry. The figure was a Vampire who recognized Harry as 'Harry Potter' and thought that he would be helpful in the war with the Lycans. He didn't know that he had already been bitten by a Lycan.

Harry stopped suddenly as he felt someone following him. He turned around and saw a man in a trench coat with glowing blue eyes and lengthening canines. Harry realized that he was a Vampire and started running. The Vampire took off after him. The Vampire soon caught up with Harry and threw him into an alley next to them. The Vampire then slammed Harry into a wall and bit into Harry's right shoulder. The Vampire started seeing Harry's memories and then realized that Harry had already been bitten by a Lycan.

"Least there will be one less Lycan," the Vampire said as he walked away.

That was all Harry heard before he passed out.

(The next day, 12:00 PM)

Harry sat up and looked around to see he was in the Lycan's medical area.

"Was it a dream?" Harry pulled his shirt so he could see his shoulder and say the bite mark and sighed.

"Good to see you awake Harry, I imagine that you have some questions," Lucian said as he walked in.

"How come I'm still alive? You had told me that no one had survived being bitten by both species."

"Harry, for the last few years we have been searching for a human descended from Alexander Corvinus. If we could, then we may be able to create a hybrid, a half-Vampire half-Lycan but stronger than both. When I had taken your blood, I also used some of it to see if you could become a hybrid. You tested positive."

"So I'm an heir of Corvinus?"

"We don't know. Your capability may have come from several things in your life. Because your have to admit, you haven't had an average life."

Harry laughed and replied, "Your right about that. So what am I? Am I a Vycan or Lampire?"

Lucian laughed at both Harry's question and that he was making light of the situation. "You could call yourself either. I'm still going to have some of the Lycans search for another human who could become a hybrid."

"Okay, and Lucian, I'll help you in your war."

"Thank you Harry."

AN: good, bad, ugly? Seriously how was it? Review to help get rid of Writer's Block. I wrote this over my week long trip to Oregon. I also saw Underworld in that time period.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I will be fast forwarding one year and have flashbacks of the missing year.

Last Time:

_Harry laughed and replied, "Your right about that. So what am I? Am I a Vycan or Lampire?"_

_Lucian laughed at both Harry's question and that he was making light of the situation. "You could call yourself either. I'm still going to have some of the Lycans search for another human who could become a hybrid."_

"_Okay, and Lucian, I'll help you in your war."_

"_Thank you Harry."_

Now:

Harry was still with the Lycans after the last year. In the last year, Harry had discovered several strengths and one weakness. He was as vulnerable to silver as an ordinary human, could walk in sunlight, had complete control over his changes, no longer needed glasses, his magic was also multiplied many times over but he needed to drink blood to keep his energy up. He had also discovered that the reason he could become a hybrid was that he had already had trace amounts of werewolf and vampire in his blood.

Harry was on his way to see Lucian after Raze had brought back Trix's body and failed to get the next human. Harry came to think of Lucian as a father after all the time they spent together. They had also discovered that Harry was descended from Lucian after a one-night stand.

"Yes Harry?"

Lucian's voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts, "Why don't you let me go after the next human?"

"We still need you as a secret weapon. You can go when we attack the Vampire Council. Their blood should help strengthen you, especially Amelia, the elder."

"Will Raze go again?"

"This time I go myself."

"Fine, but I'm tired of waiting. I've been here for over a year and I haven't helped in the war at all."

"You'll have your time Harry, but for now you must wait."

"Fine."

"Why don't you spar with Raze? Or study some magic? I know you've been trying to become an Animagus."

"Alright, I'll try Animagus."

Harry headed down to his rooms for some privacy while he tried to find his Animagus form. Harry had mastered the theory a month ago and had recently had been trying to find his form. He was having little success. Harry sat down cross-legged and emptied his mind of all thoughts. The method Harry was using was the easiest, but required a great deal of power. It required that you clear your mind and let the form come to you.

Harry was sitting like that for what felt like hours when he saw his form. It was a… Harry didn't know what it was. It had two sets of wings, one white and feathery; the other was black and leathery bat wings. Its body was scaly and had white hair down to its waist. Its legs were shaped like that of a dog or the Lycans except that it was scaled instead of furred and also had claws like one would expect on a T-Rex. Its face was shaped like one would expect of an angel if it weren't scaled. Harry's form then told him everything about it and how to transform.

Raze then knock on Harry's door and shouted, "Lucian's back Harry, he brought a sample of blood from the human!"

"I'll be right there Raze," Harry shouted.

Harry stood up and raced to the medical area to see if the latest human would be a match. Singe was just putting the blood in when Harry got there. Harry watch as Singe stirred the blood in the liquid. It didn't mix.

"Positive."

"That's great! Oh and Lucian, I found my Animagus form," Harry practically shouted the first part and talked normally the last.

"Let's got to the Dining Room and you can tell me about your form on the way," Lucian replied smiling.

"I seem destined to be a hybrid no matter what form. My Animagus is half-angel half-demon."

"I see what you mean about being destined to be a hybrid. I believe you may be the first Hybrid Animagus."

"I look forward to seeing Remus' face when he sees my form. I also look forward to seeing Voldie's face when he sees my Hybrid form."

"That'll be a sight to see. Oh I just remembered, I'd like you to come with me when I meet Kraven later tonight."

"I don't trust this Vampire you keep mentioning. I also don't like the fact that the Vamps don't know you're alive. The Vamp that bit me should know."

"We must consider ourselves fortunate then. Come, let's eat then we will meet Kraven later."

(3 hours later)

Harry and Lucian had just gotten back from the meeting with Kraven when Harry dragged Lucian to his room and started throwing up privacy wards.

"I assume there's a reason for you doing this?" Lucian asked.

"Yea, Kraven was the Vampire that bit me. That's why the Vampires still don't know that you're alive," Harry replied.

"Interesting. But we have no time for that now. You need to go with Raze and attack Amelia and the council."

"Sure."

Harry and Lucian then part ways with Harry going to where the Lycans that were attacking the Vampire Council were gathering.

"Ready Harry?" Raze asked him as he saw Harry walk up.

"Those blood-suckers won't know what hit them," Harry said with a smirk.

"Need I remind you that you also drink blood Harry?"

"True but I can walk in sunlight," Harry replied with a jokingly superior tone.

Razed laughed and said, "Come on kid, let's go."

Soon the transformed Lycans and one hybrid were heading off to a train station that was due to receive the Vampire council and one elder in less than an hour. The battle was swift and brutal with Harry staying hidden until Raze had gotten a few vials of the elder Amelia's blood to protect his secret. Once Raze had a few vials, Harry walked to Amelia and picked her up by the throat. Harry let his eyes turn black and lengthened his fangs before he bit her neck and started draining her blood.

When he was done he dropped her body and wiped his mouth of the excess blood. Harry then turned to Raze and held out his hand for the bag with Amelia's blood in it. Raze gave it to Harry who the apparated to Lucian.

When Harry appeared next to Lucian, he was just injecting himself with blood from a syringe.

"I take it the attack was successful?" Lucian asked.

Harry just smirked and handed the bag to Lucian. Lucian took out one syringe and injected himself with it. Lucian then started to go through the exact same changes Harry went through. The only difference in their hybrid form was that Harry's hair, while still the same black color, stayed as stubborn as before, while Lucian's hair and beard stayed the same except that it changed to black.

"Those vampires will have a hard time dealing with two hybrids," Harry said with a smirk.

"What do you mean two?" a voice from the side asked.

Harry looked and saw the man that was Corvinus' descendent, odd that he hadn't noticed him before.

"You can explain Harry, I must go now," with that, Lucian turned around and left.

"As Lucian said, my name is Harry and I am the first Lycan-Vampire Hybrid. Ironically, unlike you, I have no Corvinus blood in me, but rather, I already had trace amounts of Lycan and Vampire blood in me. I am also a wizard," Harry told Michael Corvin.

"Wizards don't exist," Michael replied.

"Is that so hard to believe after everything that has happened in the last few days?"

AN: Here it is! The second chapter! As you can tell, Lucian will survive in this fic. I intend on all three hybrids being evenly matched in an all out fight between them.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here is the next chapter.

Last Time:

_"Wizards don't exist," Michael replied._

_"Is that so hard to believe after everything that has happened in the last few days?"_

Now:

"You do have a point there," Michael said.

Suddenly, the magical alarm system Harry had put in went active. Harry walked over to a wall and traced a large square on it. The wall inside the square then turned black and then flickered like a TV screen when it is turned on.

"Show the Vampire leading the attack," Harry spoke in a clear voice.

The screen showed a Vampire in red, open front robes with the fane of an old man.

"Identify."

"Species: Vampire. Age: 893. Status: Elder. Name: Viktor," a mechanical, female voice said.

"Excellent, I look forward to seeing how I compare to him. Now to find a good place to watch!" with that, Harry scurried off.

(10 minutes later)

Selene found Michael strapped to an upright table and promptly shot off the chains holding his arms and undid the straps on his torso.

"Selene, I know what started the war. There are also two," Michael started.

"Not now come on!" Selene then dragged Michael then dragged him to a steel door and opened it to reveal Kraven. Kraven shot Michael three times with silver nitrate bullets. Michael falls to the ground and purple veins start to appear on his body. Selene then holds Michael as Kraven tells her that it was Victor that killed her family but couldn't kill her because she reminded him so much of the daughter he killed, Sonja.

Just as he was about to shoot Michael again, he felt a hand on his shoulder spin him around. Kraven found himself looking into pure black eyes. In a panic, he empties his clip into the man.

"That stung," the man then grabbed Kraven and threw him through a wall. Just as he was about to go after him, Viktor showed up and threw him through another wall.

(POV change)

Harry shook his head as he got up from the pool of water. He changed into full Hybrid form and made himself invisible and jumped up to the ceiling just as Viktor walked in.

He floated over to the hole he came from, made himself visible, and said to Selene, "If you want him to survive, better bite him."

Lucian then walked in and saw Harry in full Hybrid form.

"Oh hey Lucian, Viktor's down there by the way," Harry told him.

Lucian grinned, and then jumped past Harry and right into the water behind Viktor.

"So, I finally get to kill you," Viktor said to Lucian.

"No, I get to kill you. I've got some new tricks since we last met. I also have some back up," Lucian said just as Harry landed next to him.

"So you succeeded in making an abomination."

"If you mean Hybrid then yes we succeeded."

"I will kill your hybrid then I will kill you."

"His Hybrid? I know I should be insulted. By now there are three Hybrids," Harry said with a smile.

What little color remained on Viktor's face drained completely. Harry smile grew wider as he appeared in front of Viktor and stabbed him in the gut with his claws. Viktor was then attacked from behind by Michael and Lucian attacked him with his wrist blade.

Some Death Dealers then showed up and started to shoot at them with machine guns. Selene then appeared and killed them while the three Hybrids continued to fight Viktor.

Harry managed to get Viktor in a Full Nelson while Lucian and Michael stabbed both sides of Viktor's chest.

"You know, I've already drank Elder blood so you two get to share this guy," Harry said.

Lucian then immediately latched his teeth into Viktor's shoulder followed shortly by Michael. The two of them soon drained Viktor and Selene walked up.

Lucian then leaned over to Harry and whispered, "I've met her and don't get her angry or she'll kill you."

"We haven't figured out how I can die yet remember?" Harry whispered back.

Flashback

Harry had been a Hybrid for about a month when he was sparring with Raze in his Lycan form when Raze accidentally tore out Harry's throat. They had sewn his throat back together and Harry woke up three days later in a coffin. Fortunately, he wasn't buried yet and the first thing he did was beat the snot out of Raze. After that they had tried everything they could think of short of decapitation and nothing worked.

End Flashback

Harry then looked around and saw some of the Lycans backing into the shadows and disappearing.

"Well, I guess we're stuck together for now. I know a few places in England and Scotland we could go to," Harry said breaking the silence.

Lucian, Selene, and Michael just nodded. Soon, the four of them were out in the wilds on their way to England.

(Vampire Manor)

The Lycan Singe's blood was dripping into Markus' coffin and into his mouth. His eyes then opened, first Vampire blue the Hybrid black. 

AN: Yeh! Two updates in one day! I rock! Anyway, I will be continuing this fic through Evolutions then make up the rest after that. I know this chapter's shorter but I had to get the fight with Viktor out.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here is the next chapter.

Last Time:

_The Lycan Singe's blood was dripping into Markus' coffin and into his mouth. His eyes then opened, first Vampire blue the Hybrid black._

Now:

Kraven walked into the hibernation chamber with his head lackeys. He opened Markus' chamber and had his men get ready to shoot the hibernating elder. When the coffin came out of the ground, it was empty. Kraven's men started searching the room to find the Elder.

Then, they saw a winged figure fly at one of them and stab him with the tips of the wings. The figure killed all of Kraven's men and pinned Kraven to a wall. Kraven then realized that it was Markus! Markus' new form made him look more bat then human.

"This mongrel's memories show me that your betrayal knows no bounds," Markus told Kraven as he nodded his head toward the Lycan Singe.

"I can explain!" Kraven said frantically.

"Why should I listen to your lies, when the path to the truth is so much sweeter?" Markus then bit Kraven's shoulder and started seeing his memories.

When he pulled back, Kraven said, "I can help you."

"You already have," Markus then pulled his wing tips out of his shoulders and knocked off about half of Kraven's head.

(Elsewhere)

"Where are you planning on taking us?" Selene asked Harry.

"It will take a while but we need to get to Hogwarts," Harry answered.

"Hogwarts?" Michael asked in confusion.

"Magic school. We can get Dumbledore to help us."

"Can't you apparate us there?" Lucian asked.

"I could only do one at a time but I'm not sure if I could apparate that distance."

"Why is it that you're the only one with magic?" Michael asked.

"I have a theory; I believe that the three of us each have our own strengths and disadvantages. Michael, you're the strongest and fastest of the three of us, but you have the least amount of skill in a fight. Lucian, you're not as strong or as fast as Michael, but you have the most skill in battle. As for me, I'm the weakest physically, but I have magic and am the handsomest."

WHACK

"What was that for?" Harry asked rubbing the back of his head where Selene hit him.

"You were being a smart aleck," Selene replied with a smile.

After Selene said that, she lifted a trap door leading to a cellar. Harry, Lucian, and Michael followed her down to see Selene pull out a few packets of blood from a freezer and look at a few small computer screens. Harry looked at the label on the packet and his eyes widened before he started whistling.

"The three of you will need blood. These packets are filled with cloned blood, we have less then we normally would because over the last year, several hundred liters have been stolen," Selene told them.

Harry raised his hand and said, "Yeah that was me. You didn't think that I went out and bit humans did you?"

Selene glared at Harry before she left to get some supplies. Harry grabbed two of the blood packets and tossed them to Lucian and Michael while drinking the last one. Lucian also bit in while Michael just looked at the packet of blood.

"You'll need to drink eventually Michael. We can't survive on anything else, we can't eat normal food anymore," Harry told him upon seeing that he wasn't drinking the blood.

"How would you know?" Michael snapped.

"I'm the eldest of our race. I've been a hybrid for a little over a year. I'll admit I don't know all of our powers, but I'm still the oldest."

"Actually Harry, you're the youngest. Your seventeen, Michael's in his twenties and I'm over six hundred," Lucian replied with a slight smirk.

"I've been a hybrid the longest so that makes me the oldest," Harry returned with a glare.

Michael took the opportunity to sneak out while Lucian and Harry were arguing. He headed over to an inn he saw as they were passing by and ordered a meal.

Harry and Lucian soon realized that Michael wasn't with them and the headed out to look for him.

Unfortunately for Michael, Harry never got to tell him that normal food made them sick and need blood sooner.

AN: Ha ha! Another chapter done! I rule! Anyways, thanks to all the readers and reviewers.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here is the next chapter. I am also undecided if Dumbledore will be manipulative in this fic. While I like Manipulative Dumbles fics I don't have one where he isn't

Last Time:

_Unfortunately for Michael, Harry never got to tell him that normal food made them sick and need blood sooner._

Now:

Michael was eating when he noticed that it didn't agree with his stomach. He clutched his chest as he felt whatever it was he ate start to come back up.

Meanwhile, Harry and Lucian had left the cellar and were in hybrid forms tracking Michael's scent. When Harry saw the truck stop that Michael's scent led to he smacked his face.

"Lucian! Get over here now!' Harry yelled.

Lucian ran over and both Harry ran to the truck stop, changing to human on the way. When the two broke down the door Michael was part way through transforming and had a man pinned down on a bar.

"Michael! Get a hold of yourself!" Harry yelled at Michael right before Lucian tackled him.

Michael just threw Lucian off him and glared at Harry. Harry groaned as he saw the pitch black hybrid eyes. Michael already ate ordinary food! Harry leaped at Michael and shoved his wrist into Michael's face. Wild with the need for blood, Michael bit down and started to drink. After a little bit Harry pulled his arm back and waved his hand over his wrist, healing it.

The three hybrids walked out the back door only to see several guns pointed at them.

"We're in trouble," Michael remarked.

"Ah my young grasshopper, you are wrong," Harry said before he leapt up onto the roof of the truck stop and changing to hybrid form half-way. Lucian and Michael followed his lead and soon all three hybrids were running faster than any vehicle the Budapest cops had.

Soon Selene was running next to them when a shadow passed over them. They stopped to see Markus fly down onto them. He stabbed Lucian and Michael in the stomachs at the same time he backhanded Harry into a tree. He then pinned Selene who shouted out, "Viktor is dead and Kraven –"

"Viktor deserved everything he got a hundred fold and the traitor has been dealt with. You now have something I need," Markus interrupted.

Just as Markus was about to bite Selene, Michael, Lucian, and Harry all tackled him, forcing him off of Selene. Markus threw them off easily and moved back towards Selene who by now had run up to a highway nearby. The three hybrids ran after her as she leapt onto a truck driving by and tossed the driver out. The three jumped into the back as Markus came flying down and tried to take the necklace from Lucian. Harry blasted Markus with a beam of raw magic which missed as Markus flew away.

"We have some problems over here!" Selene shouted. The hybrids turned around to see that the sun was rising. Harry quickly cast a anti-UV spell on the truck's windshield and started searching for a place they could place the truck until the sun went down. He spotted a warehouse that could be used and directed Selene over to it. Harry covered his head as the truck burst through the doors. Once he uncovered his head he hopped off the truck and started looking for something to cover the windows with.

Lucian ran up with some paint and Harry started banishing the paint out of the cans and onto the windows. Lucian also tore open some paint lids and started tossing paint onto windows Harry wasn't occupied with.

"Alright Selene you can come out now," Harry said once they were done. Michael led a blanket covered Selene over to a large cargo container and soon came out and started rummaging around.

"Hey Michael," Lucian called out. When Michael up looked he continued, "Harry and I are going to look for some supplies."

"Have fun while we're gone," Harry said before winking.

Harry and Lucian laughed as they left the warehouse.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here is the next chapter. I am also undecided if Dumbledore will be manipulative in this fic. While I like Manipulative Dumbles fics I don't have one where he isn't

Last Time:

_"Have fun while we're gone," Harry said before winking._

_Harry and Lucian laughed as they left the warehouse._

Now:

"Lucian, let's head back. I don't think we'll find anything else out here," Harry said to Lucian. Each had several dead animals on their backs.

"Why do we have: two bears, seven buck deer, three tom turkeys, and six rabbits?" Lucian asked.

"Why to stock up of course. After all I don't plan of losing control and killing humans any time soon."

"True, true."

The two made it back to the warehouse and tossed the dead animals onto the bed of the truck. Harry then lifted up the hood and started cursing under his breath.

"Hey Lucian could you give me a hand with this?"

Lucian walked over and joined Harry in his silent cursing. There was a crack in the engine that would make it dangerous to even start the truck. Harry looked around and walked over to one of the storage containers that Selene wasn't in and fired a thin beam of magic and cut out a small piece of metal.

One of the containers opened causing Harry and Lucian to snap around with Harry having an orb of magic ready to throw.

The two relaxed when Michael walked out. With out a shirt I might add.

"Have fun?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Piss off," Michael snapped.

A few hours later after the truck was fixed and Selene was awake, they headed off to an abandoned monastery with Selene driving.

"So Selene, what's so special about this place?" Harry asked once they reached the gates.

"This is the home of the vampire Tanis; he was a historian who, according to Viktor, wrote disgusting lies. He was exiled three hundred years ago. But with all that's happened…" Selene started.

"You're beginning to think it was true," Lucian finished. "I didn't realize that you knew Tanis."

"You do?" Selene asked confused.

"He's where we got the UV rounds from. In exchange for the rounds, we gave him Lycan bodyguards."

Selene hmmed before she saw Harry walking past the truck and tearing open the gates and walking in. Selene also got out and walked next to him while Michael drove the truck slowly behind them. Harry and Selene kept their senses open as they walked towards the door.

Selene turned around and shouted, "Go!" before the ground under the two of them opened up beneath them and closed once they hit the floor. Harry looks up as he changes to his hybrid form and looks down a side tunnel as he hears a transformed Lycan running towards them. Harry sends a burst of magic at the Lycan which killed it while Selene threw a knife into another one coming down from a different tunnel.

Selene and Harry walked down one tunnel, killing the Lycans they came across before eventually they encountered two female vampires. Selene backhanded one into the wall while Harry blasted the other with raw magic. Sensing something, Harry quickly ducked into the shadows as a crossbow bolt barley missed Selene's head.

"Selene, so nice to see you, and James, I saw you just now so come on out," another vampire, this time male, called out. Harry realized that he had seen only the back of his head so didn't realize that he was a hybrid. Harry left his hybrid form and walked out of the shadows.

"Good to see you again James, cancel the Glamour on your eyes. There's no need for it here and it's not much of a disguise," the vampire continued.

"You haven't had much contact with the outside world have you?" Harry asked with an amused tone.

"You know how hard it is here James."

"If you had more contact, you would know that James and Lily Potter are dead. I am their son Harry Potter."

AN: finally, another chapter. Now, I need suggestions on how Tanis knew Harry's father. I've played with some but would like to see some more ideas.


	7. Sorry!

I'm sorry to say to all of my fans that I simply can not continue any of my fics anytime in the near future. I simply can not bring myself to work on them. I won't use school as an excuse since I just got out of school for the summer. I just can't find the inspiration to write them. Until I get that inspiration back, all of my stories are on hold. I may give updates every now and then but they will be months in between if at all.


End file.
